Inheritance
by Souten
Summary: Watanuki Kimihiro's wish is granted.


It's when Maru and Moro refer to him as Master that he realizes that it's really true. It feels odd, right and totally wrong at the same time. He takes one last look at the letter in his hand, studying the elegant, flowing script, the intricate, exquisite pattern of the stationary. Butterflies. How appropriate. Watanuki sets the sheet down, and heads to school.

The day passes as if in a haze – and perhaps it is, a cloudy, scented haze like the smoke from Yuuko's pipe. Doumeki is concerned, though he doesn't say anything and things like that never show. Watanuki can tell anyway, and smiles at him over their bento at lunch. Doumeki gives him a kiss, and is reassured.

School ends, and Doumeki is there to walk him to the shop like always; their senior year, and Watanuki no longer complained. Instead he keeps the pace slow, prolonging their walk and his time with Doumeki. Doumeki knows, and only encourages the behavior. Today, most of all, Watanuki wants the walk to last forever, and the two end up lingering in a café for an hour or so. Doumeki asks if Yuuko will mind.

"No. It's fine." Watanuki sends him another smile, this time over the dessert they share. "She won't mind at all."

Doumeki nods and leans over to kiss away the cream at the corner of Watanuki mouth. He stays long after it's gone.

They near the shop long before sunset; at some point Watanuki had changed his mind and started rushing. Doumeki doesn't know why, but follows Watanuki anyway. Because he always follows Watanuki. And then he realizes that things are different today, and he doesn't have to leave him at all. When Watanuki invites him in, Doumeki accepts.

He meets Maru and Moro when they meet them at the door, handing each of the boys a change of clothes. He watches Watanuki leave the room, admiring the small ponytail and feeling grateful he'd gotten the other boy to grow it out. Watanuki's hair is soft, and there wasn't enough of it to run his fingers through when it was short. When Makona calls him out of the room to change, Doumeki obeys without question.

Watanuki admires the clothes in the mirror, and wonders how long Yuuko had possessed them. The kimono is beautiful, and fits Watanuki perfectly. The silk is cool and smooth against his skin, the smoky colors and elegant cut almost feminine in it's composition. Watanuki lets Maru and Moro finish adjusting the fabric, making everything hung just right.

He meets Doumeki again in the hall, and even he is impeccably dressed in a Chinese blouse and pants, the cut of which are strong and clean;masculine. He looks curious, but doesn't let it stop him from admiring Watanuki. His approval is obvious, and Maru and Moro have to work quickly to return the kimono to its original perfection. Doumeki sends his silent thanks out to Yuuko, then looks to Watanuki. The twins are rushing off now, and the look Watanuki sends him warns him against showing his approval a second time.

Mokona hops onto Watanuki's shoulder and cheers. "Our guest has arrived!"

"Aa." Watanuki starts down the hall, trusting Doumeki to follow. And, of course, Doumeki does exactly that. The three stop before a set of decorated shoji, though it seems to be from hesitation more than anything else. "Doumeki?"

"Aa."

"Yuuko is gone. She left me her shop. She says that I've earned my wish – this shop is how she chose to grant it." Watanuki turns to look at his companion, and Doumeki can see anxiety and worry and his face. A strange kind or happiness is there as well.

"I'm here, Kimihiro."

Watanuki's face smooths at Doumeki's words, and calm settles in its place. The thank you is there, silent between them. The shoji slid open and the two enter the sitting room once more, and this time a young lady is waiting. Watanuki greets her, a tone in his voice that vaguely reminds Doumeki of Yuuko.

"Irasshai. Welcome to my shop."

"Ano, hello. I'm sorry, but I don't know what I'm doing here – my feet seemed to just walk in on their own." The young lady looks a bit confused, but not upset. Watanuki smiles at her knowingly, and Doumeki watches as he approaches the girl.

"It's alright. It's hitsuzen, after all."


End file.
